Generally, a fuel tank for a vehicle is attached to a floor panel by means of a supporting band which encircles the fuel tank in a fore-and-aft direction of the vehicle. For example, a conventional fuel tank mounting structure comprises a fuel tank and a supporting band by which the fuel tank is fixed to a floor panel. In the event of a rear-end collision, the rear floor is typically deformed toward the head of a vehicle resulting in loosening the supporting band, so that the rear portion of the fuel tank is drooped downward under its own weight.
However, there is a potential risk of explosion of the fuel tank because the movement of the fuel tank in a fore-and-aft direction of the vehicle is not limited by any fixing means. Namely, the drooped fuel tank may collide with the rear floor protruded toward the fuel tank while pitching back and forth.